Cold and warmth
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Gin's heart always feels cold after he ends a human life. And he knows that only the warmth of Sherry's body can fight that... GinSherry vignette. Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own _Detective Conan_. The entire series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

**Warning!** This fanfiction contains quite graphic sex scenes.

* * *

**Cold and warmth**

Sherry moans as you penetrate her. The warmth, the sweet warmth once again – that's all you could ask for and what led you to her door – the warmth to counteract, or at least fight, the cold that you feel, which invades your whole being, the cold you feel every time you end a life. And, as you think about it, the recent events start echoing in your head – the men, the shots, the blood, the smell of gunpowder… The blood hasn't left you, and neither has the gunpowder – the second impregnates your hair, neck and face. The first covers your hands and leaves a crimson trace on everything you touch – including her. Sherry's body is full of those bloody marks, as if she had been used as canvas by an erratic artist who only used red paint.

You press your lips against hers, trying to get the memories away from you. Her tongue and yours collide and seem to dance with each other for an instant. Then, her head falls back and she lets out another moan. She whispers your name.

You place your hands on her hips and hold them as hard as you can as your own hips clash against hers nonstop. You thrust harder, making Sherry moan again. Your own breathing has become quite heavy, and your moans are just as loud as hers.

Your skin seems to burn, especially your blushing cheeks. And yet, you heart still feels cold, so cold… Your right hand leaves Sherry's hips and grabs one of her breasts. She smiles and places her hands on your belly, trying to find a balance which prevents her from falling with every thrust. And, as she does so, she accidentally presses a recent bruise, one which you didn't even know about.

You close your eyes and bite your lip, trying not to cry in pain. However, your memories can not be stopped. The men, the first shot, the fight, the second and third shots… the blood coming out from the dying men, and finally from their dead bodies… And then you felt cold, so cold, just as cold as those two men's bodies would be in a while…

Bodies get cold when life leaves them and so does you heart everytime you end a human life.

At last, you feel that well-known explosion of pleasure and let out a shout as you push Sherry's hips closer to yours. When it all finally ends, you open you eyes and, at that very moment, notice the tears that have been running down your cheeks for a while.

-Gin! Are you okay?

Sherry gets off your lap and moves closer to you, but you do not listen to her call. She gently holds your face in her hands. You try to look at her in the eye, but the blood traces on her cheeks get your attention instead.

That is not her blood. That is not your blood, either. That is the blood of your victims, of the people you have killed.

That is some of the blood that covers your hands no matter how much you wash them.

You bury your face among the bed sheets and cry out loud at the top of your lungs. Some minutes later, you finally raise your head and speak the very first words since you entered Sherry's apartment about twenty minutes ago.

'Why can't I just get used to it? Why?'

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello! ¡Hola! Salut! Hallo! Konnichiwa! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Here I come with my first smut fanfiction in English! And a quite graphic one... What a way to start!

This fic is very related to my last published one, _Sin máscaras_. When I was still writing that one, I announced it on Tumblr. Almost immediately, another user said that they (I'll use 'they' pronouns because I don't know what pronouns they prefer) would like to read my fic after I had finished it (they know who they are - hello if you're reading this!). But I ended up writing that fic in Spanish. And, as I doubt that that person knows Spanish, I felt that I owed them a fic which they could read. I considered translating _Sin máscaras, _but I was afraid that the translation wouldn't be as good as the original fic, so I decided to write a brand new one! And here we are!

And, as you see, I use a second-person narrator! The reason is simple: because I used it in the other fic too!

So, did you like this fic? Let me know in a review! - I am dying to read your opinions. Besides, I encourage you to tell me of any mistake which you may find in the fic, be it of any kind! I want to improve my writing in English as much as I can!

Lots of love and see you next time!,

Sherry F.


End file.
